Message In The Mirror
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Written in the fog on the mirror were the most blood curdling, yet reassuring, words I could've seen that day: I knew. Peddie. One-shot. Review?


_I watched them with a death glare on my face. Fawning over _Nina. _Helping _Nina _with her homework. Protecting _Nina _from being in harm's way. Everything was always about Nina. Nina and Eddie. _

_I was sick of it._

_I slammed the cover of my book closed and scoffed loudly, retreating from the room. I heard someone sigh behind me and footsteps chasing after me. I felt hands grab onto my shoulders and whip me around._

"_What's wrong?" Eddie asked lamely. We had been fighting a lot lately and by now he was just used to me getting mad at him for every little thing._

"_I don't know, Eddie, how about you ask Nina? Just like you do with everything else." _

"_Yacker-"_

"_No, save it. I get that you're her Osirion and whatever, but that doesn't mean you have to spend every second with her and ignore your girlfriend. Maybe right now you just can't handle both." _

"_Yacker, I can handle both if you're not being dramatic and PMS-ing all the time... You're acting like Amber!" He said, voice raising in volume. I gaped at him and his eyes widened at what he said, though he held his ground._

"_I'm dramatic?"_

"_Yeah! You're acting like a, for lack of better word, bitch!" He yelled. My eyes widened as my face knotted into a look of hatred._

"_I'm a bitch? Well, how 'bout you go date a nice girl like the chosen one, then." I snarled. Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I hate you, you know. I'm not just saying that because I'm mad, I really hate you. We're done, if you couldn't tell."_

"_Patricia!" He called as I turned on my heel and stormed up the stairs. I stopped at the top and looked over the edge as he walked back into the living room where Nina and Fabian were sitting. I kneeled down beside the railing so I could see the three of them. Faintly, I could hear the conversation taking place._

"_What's wrong?" Nina asked the second Eddie sat on the couch._

"_She's being ridiculous again. She said we're over." He said. I could hear the hurt in his voice and I shook my head, knowing it was all an act for Nina._

"_Go talk to her." Fabian suggested. Eddie shook his head and ran a hand through his blonde hair. _

"_No, I'll give her a bit to cool off before I talk to her. I'm just gonna take a walk, I guess." He said and got up. Nina and Fabian exchanged a sad glance, watching Eddie walk out of the room and out the front door._

* * *

I hadn't meant it. When I told him I hated him, I didn't mean it. I didn't know he was going to take a walk outside. I didn't know the car was going to hit him. I didn't know he was going to be killed instantly. I just didn't know.

He didn't know either. He didn't know that I hadn't meant it. He didn't know that I felt quite the opposite, actually. He didn't know that I loved him.

It was the day of the funeral. Everyone had left besides Joy and I. They knew I was taking his death especially hard, so they left Joy with me and told me to take as much time as I needed. But in truth, I don't think any stretch of time would be enough for me to be prepared to do this. I wouldn't be able to stand there while they lowered his casket into the ground. I just couldn't.

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and got all the soap off my body. I shut the water off and pushed aside the shower curtain, freezing at what I saw. Written in the fog on the window were the two most blood curdling, yet reassuring, words I could've seen that day.

_I knew._

I had learned my lesson after the message-on-glass incident when Joy had gone missing- I knew Joy had written it there. Sighing, I walked back into the bedroom I shared with Joy and smiled at her.

"You didn't have to write that on the glass. I'm fine, really. I'm sure he somehow knew."

"What?" Joy asked, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"The message in the mirror." I replied dumbly. She looked at me confused and shook her head.

"Patricia, I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you okay?" She asked, concern filling her voice. I nodded quickly, feeling myself go woozy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I croaked out, hearing my voice break. Joy hadn't written the message in the mirror. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I knew who had written it, even if it seemed impossible. The name sent chills through my bones:

_Eddie._

* * *

_Not my best. Whatever, I tried. Review? Don't go too hard on me..._


End file.
